Affliction
by Krabby Patties
Summary: [Empire of Evil Trilogy Part 2] Robin finally has the power he wanted, but and Starfire's starting to hate him along with the rest of the team and the entire city. And what's this about Rob getting superpowers? [RS, BBR later chaps]
1. Chess

Affliction  
The Empire of Evil: Part Two  
By Krabby Patties 

Disclaimer: "Teen Titans" owns me, okay?

A/N: Hey! Welcome back loyal readers! You might want to read "Addiction", if you haven't already, before you read this. You might not get anything if you just start here… So yeah.

Sorry it's taken me so long to start this storie. It's just that when I started "GAH!" I thought I would put this off for a while but then I started another new storie that I'm writing just for myself. I'm not continuing to write for "GAH!" any longer. I know I got some reviews and I feel bad, maybe it's because I'm selfish, but I feel like I'm spending time writing and posting chapters for no one with that storie. And going to review that story right now isn't going to change the major Writer's Block I have that also discontinues me from writing any more chapters. I did have a couple chapters prewritten already though that I might post for the heck of it. Maybe some messages might change my mind but I highly doubt it. …And I had so much fun writing that storie…

Well, let's hurry up and get on to the storie. This is short but I didn't feel like making it longer. Why? Because I wanted to.

ΞΘΞΘΞΘΞΘΞΘΞΘΞ

**Chapter 1: Chess  
**"Ah. Mr. Wayne. Come in, come in."

Bruce Wayne was dressed in a black suit with a red tie. He just walked into a blinding white room in STAR Labs. The room was filled with tables, upon tables, upon tables. Scientists dressed in white lab coats and goggles surrounded the tables. They were working with many tubes and other instruments full of a red liquid. Xynothium.

A short, stocky, bald man approached Bruce. He was also wearing a white lab coat. He pulled off his goggles and held out a hand that Bruce shook.

"Mr. Wayne! This is such an honor!" The man shook Bruce's hand vigorously.

"You must be Dr. Trent Hammond," Bruce said, his hand still being shaken. He had been almost squeezed to death many times by notorious villains but his hand was seriously starting to hurt.

"Yes, I am." Dr. Hammond let go and turned away. "Everyone! This is Bruce Wayne!" The many scientists looked up from their work. Some nodded in acknowledgement, but most just ignored them.

"I'm sorry for their rudeness." Dr. Hammond said. He walked off and motioned for Bruce to follow. "I've had them working non-stop on this project."

They stopped at a table with only one scientist working at it. She was bent down to eye level with a tube half-full with a dark red liquid that looked like blood and a Bunsen burner. On the Bunsen burner was a glass flask filled with boiling Xynothium. She poured the red liquid slowly into the Xynothium. For a few moments nothing happened, but suddenly the flask cracked and then broke. The dark red liquid dripped to the floor.

The scientist stood up and pounded her fist on the table. "Zût…" she said under her breath. But then she realized that two men were standing before. When she realized one was Bruce Wayne, she blushed and smoothed out her clothes.

Dr. Hammond held out a gesturing hand to the scientist. "This is Dr. Sandra Lepic. She recently traveled here from France."

Bruce and Sandra shook hands and exchanged soft hellos.

"Alors, vous parlez français?" Sandra said to Bruce in her native language as she smiled.

Bruce paused, then said, "I'm sorry. I don't speak French."

"Well, you have answered my question anyway." Her wide smile accented her fair complexion and aquamarine eyes.

"…Okay!" Dr. Hammond yelled. "Miss Lepic, can you explain to Mr. Wayne here what project you are working on right now?"

"Of course!" She blushed when Bruce smiled at her and pointed to the floor. "The substance I had in the flask was Xynothium." She then held up the tube she was using. "And this was on Robin's blood, although I have no idea how you got it!" She chuckled.

"And what did you discover?" Dr. Hammond was almost bouncing up and down he was so happy.

Dr. Lepic smiled widely. "I tested the Xynothium on Robin's blood…and discovered…"

"What?" Dr. Hammond practically screamed.

"The Xynothium's effect on his blood is that of 'super' based..."

Bruce was getting the gist of things but just to make sure… "What do you mean?"

"Robin will have superpowers."

**»--»©«--«**

_Robin's good hand tightened. This was all a plan! It was all a trick! And he fell for it. And now Trigon's king of the earth and it was all his fault. Why did he have to be so damn stupid?_

"_Oh but Robin! Everything will be good. I promise. I'll take over the rest of the earth and move on to Tamaran!" This created a loud gasp from Starfire. "And then the rest of every civilization in the universe! I will be all-powerful! Everyone will bow down to me! But for now I'll just take over this city and the ones surrounding it. Don't worry hormonal teenagers! Everything will be fine in the end!"_

_But this was not the end. It's just the beginning. The beginning of the end._

Trigon said nothing more. He just kind of sat there, obviously regaining energy.

"Robin…" Starfire whispered. She was still clinging to Robin.

Robin hugged her tightly and she buried her head deeper into his chest. "Yeah?"

"I'm scared. What is going to happen?"

"I don't know…" He looked around the room. Beast Boy was looking at the floor and probably just thinking about everything. Cyborg basically looked the same as Beast Boy. Jizania had practically disappeared into Aiden's arms. She was crying and Aiden was telling her how everything was going to be okay. Robin knew that wasn't true. Everything was NOT going to be okay… And it was his entire fault.

He looked down at his bloody hand. The cut was extremely deep and was going to definitely leave a scar. It had clotted and stopped bleeding because Robin had put so much pressure on it. He hoped he would still be able to use this hand. It was his right hand and he was right-handed, which didn't make things easier. Robin felt as if the cut symbolized something. It was kinda like the big deep gash he put in all of their lives. Over time both cuts would heal. Robin's hand would slowly become useable again and everyone would slowly learn to forgive him…or at least Robin hoped it would work that way. Scratch that. He PRAYED it would work that way. He knew – well at least he thought – Starfire had forgiven him. He thought Aiden would probably forgive him because he never really knew Robin. It would probably take longer for Jizania because she hated Trigon a lot. As for Beast Boy and Cyborg, probably never, especially after the way he treated them. And Raven…Robin was absolutely positive there would never be a friendship between them again.

He looked up at Raven. She clenched the dirt on the floor that had come from Trigon's rise form the center of the earth. Newly formed tears were rolling down her face. She suddenly looked up at Robin. She glared at him. The look on her face could literally kill someone. She picked up the dirt in her hands and threw it at Robin. But he was too far away and the dirt was merely carried off in a draft. She screamed in anguish. Robin decided that Trigon's return was giving Raven both emotional and physical pain.

Trigon moved in his chair so loudly that it made everyone look up. He lazily rested his chin on a propped up elbow on the armrest of the stone chair. "Feeling your pain and confusion has greatly enjoyed me." His voice was laced in evil humor. "But it's now time to get to the plan." He sat up straight in the chair. "Robin. Stand before me."

Robin looked up. Was Trigon serious? He looked around. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg watched him, waiting to see what his next move would be. Jizania had finally calmed down and also watched Robin. She sat Indian style in between Aiden's legs, her long white dress covered all of her legs and feet. Aiden's arms were tightly wrapped around her waist as he whispered things like "Let me take you to bed" or (most likely) "It's all going to be okay…" Even Raven watched Robin. She was glaring and breathing fire but she was still watching Robin.

Robin turned back to Trigon. "No," he simply said, his voice carrying no emotion. Everyone was shocked. They really thought he was going to listen.

Trigon held out a fat red finger to Robin. "Do not disobey me…" Trigon raised the finger and Robin was lifted with it. Starfire fell to the floor as Robin floated upward. Robin struggled to get free from Trigon but his strength was overpowering him. Trigon moved his finger to the right and set Robin down in front of him. "I will ignore the wrong you have just done and remember the great good you have done for me. Because of this 'good', you can be second in command, after me of course. You can be the ruler of one city, this city, as I am the lord and king of all."

Robin and neither anyone else really understood. Questions were running through everyone's head. Wasn't Trigon the eighth devil? And weren't devils, well, _evil_? So why was he being so nice to Robin? Why was he giving Robin all this power? Why was he keeping his promises? Was Trigon truly grateful for being out of his dungeon?

Trigon almost…smiled. "You see, I am keeping my promise. I am giving you the power the power you deserve." Robin wasn't sure if he should be thankful or not.

Trigon then lifted Starfire and set her down extremely close to Robin. "You can be his lady."

Raven snorted. "_Lady?_"

"QUIET!" Trigon roared. Raven closed her eyes and visibly flinched.

Robin found the strength to speak. "Trigon, do think this is game where you can just give everyone titles? Why don't you—"

"Quiet!" Trigon roared again. When he had calmed down, he lifted Aiden. Aiden made no signs of struggle. He still held Jizania's hand but it slipped out of his grasp when he was moved and placed beside Starfire. "You can be Robin's head commander of his militia."

"Militia?" Robin said, icily.

"Yes. To keep your subjects under control and I thought I told you to be quiet, Robin." Trigon then lifted Jizania and squashed her into Aiden. "You can be Aiden's…slave."

Jizania's eyes widened but Aiden spoke for her. "That's not right! You can't do that!"

Trigon merely chuckled. His laugh grew louder and louder. "I am lying. Jizania can be your lady." Aiden smirked and Jizania blushed, pressing the tips of her pointer fingers together. Trigon then lifted Raven up. Raven floated over to rest on his open palm, despite her attempts to struggle free. Trigon placed his other hand above Raven and pressed down on her. She raised her hands to stop Trigon's hand from coming any closer to her. "As much as I would love to kill you, Raven, for almost destroying me," Trigon said, "I will leave you with the title of being…Robin's slave…" He let Raven roll off his palm and to the floor. When Raven landed in a big lump, she glared harshly at Robin.

"And as for you two…" He raised both Beast Boy and Cyborg. "You can be…slaves also…" He dropped them down beside Raven. "I just really have no care for you."

Starfire lifted off her feet, her eyes glazed in green and starbolts charged. "You cannot do that! You must give our friends equal titles to ours!"

"Oh yes. Your powers." Trigon sucked in and a white mist with an orange tint floated out of Starfire chest and into Trigon's lips. She limply fell downward and Aiden caught her. Robin stood next to him with his arms out.

"Uh. My job." Robin said and Aiden handed her over.

"And for the rest of you…" The other teenagers rose off their feet, except Robin who did not have powers, Raven who no longer had any powers because they were transferred into Trigon's fire through the cup Robin gave to her, and Jizania whose powers were already taken away. Trigon sucked in again and a white mist from each person floated out of his or her chest and into his lips. Beast Boy's mist was green, Cyborg's was blue and Aiden's was black. When all the mist had disappeared, they floated silently to the floor, feeling much different without their powers.

Starfire passed out in Robin's arms and he examined her. There was nothing different about her. There was nothing different about anybody but Cyborg. He looked like his alter-ego Stone. His mechanical parts had disappeared and he was wearing that same outfit Stone wore. Starfire had woken up and Robin placed her on her feet.

Trigon started to chuckle deeply. "Ah, everything is working according to plan.

**»--»©«--«**

"What do you mean 'Robin will have superpowers'?" Bruce's eyes squinted at Sandra, trying to read if she was joking or not.

Sandra's eyes searched the floor for the moment and she tried to find the right words to say. "Eh… Back home, in Paris, I had done many research projects on individuals with superpowers."

Sandra smiled. "You see, we have people with powers also. You Americans think your superheroes are the best and dominate the world." There was a loud crash and Dr. Hammond scooted away to check up on it.

She shook her head at Bruce. "But…the DNA in Robin's blood was different from a normal human's and even a normal superhero's. As the French heroes (and most likely American too) it contained an extra strand or two. It…"

Sandra's perfectly manicured eyebrows furrowed. She suddenly pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. She drew a rough sketch of a DNA molecule flattened out so it looked like a regular ladder with six steps. She split the steps in half with a single line down the middle. On the first step she wrote a T on one half. "This is Thymine." She then drew an A on the other half. "This is Adenine." Moving down to the next step, she wrote a C and a G. "This is Cytosine and Guanine." She repeated the process on the other two steps but instead of a G for Guanine on the fourth step, she put a question mark. And on the six step instead of Cytosine and Guanine, she placed two question marks.

Dr. Lepic circled the first two steps. "This is a how normal DNA looks. It has all four kinds of Nucleic Acids." Then circled the next two. "This is how the superpowered DNA looks. In some areas instead of one of the Nucleic Acids"—she pointed to the question mark—"there is an unknown molecule. This molecule can be inherited but know one knows for sure how to turn it on or off." Next, she circled the last two steps. "And this is like Robin's DNA. In some areas he is missing two Nucleic Acids, which are replaced by two unknown molecules. I'm not sure if they can be passed down through inheritance or even when they will be triggered." She clicked her pen off and put it away with the paper. She looked up at Bruce. "I hope that helped you understand."

Bruce rubbed his chin. "Yes it did. But did you find a cure yet to keep Robin from dying?"

"Oh yes! Robin will not die. The new molecules in his DNA change everything."

Bruce stared at Sandra for a moment. "Are you sure? He won't keep being sick or anything at all?"

Sandra smiled widely and started tiding her work area. "I am one-hundred percent sure. He will live as normally as he did before."

"But what about his throat?"

The French woman waved her hand in a dismissive way. "Oh that will go away in due time."

"And his addiction?"

"You ask too many questions." Dr. Lepic smiled. "But his urges will die down soon enough."

"Will you keep in touch?"

"Of course. I will send you regular updates on the results as I continue to work with Robin's DNA."

"I'll be going then." Bruce held out a hand to be shaken but Sandra leaned up and grabbed Bruce's shoulders. She kissed one cheek, then the other, and let go. "Umm…" was all Bruce could say.

Sandra just pushed him on his way. She waved at him as he headed to the door. "Au revior! A bientôt!"

ΞΘΞΘΞΘΞΘΞΘΞΘΞ

A/N: The parts with the Titans, Jizania, and Aiden were boring, weren't they? I just didn't have any feeling to put any feeling into it I guess. I would really like some reviewers telling me good writing tips or something because compared to like everybody I suck…custard… Anybody remember that from "Addiction"! …yeah…

Next chapter will be posted soon… I hope…

Later days! Until next chapter, that girl that lives in an asylum,

ЖЯдβБΨ ۹Ǻ†ŧỊ€ی™  
---♥--♥---

My Personal Quote of the Chapter:   
"Only four out of five doctors say I'm insane. I swear!"


	2. Unnamed

Affliction  
The Empire of Evil: Part Two By Krabby Patties 

Disclaimer: I own a Robin piggybank (OOH! You guys are JEALOUS!), but sadly not Teen Titans or Shakespeare and his plays.

A.N This chappie is supposed to be like a romantic tragedy. I'm not very good with the whole tragedy thing so bear with me. Also, I promise this chapter has a purpose, so don't think that I put special stuff in here because I like that special stuff. It has a purpose.

ΞΘΞΘΞΘΞΘΞΘΞΘΞ

Chapter 2: Unnamed  
The castle was enormous. There were many large towers reaching into the sky, trying to poke into heaven. From the top points of the towers stood small white flags that flowed in the gentle wind. They bore the simple symbol of a valiant robin, wings spread open wide. The most prominent feature of the castle was the pitch-black stonewalls.

The castle was set on top of a large hill that used to be part of the park. A moat had been placed around it, complete with the cliché alligators/crocodiles. ((A.N Not sure which one it really is…)) There was even a large wooden drawbridge. Inside the moat, there were tall and thick black stonewalls used to protect the castle from invaders. In one area there was a drawbridge and just inside the drawbridge was a cast iron fence with pointy edges at the end. This castle was seriously looking like it belonged in the medieval times.

Actually, everything looked like it belonged in the medieval times. Trigon had transformed the whole city (and the surrounding ones also under his control) into a middle-aged kingdom. Either he has some sort of obsession with those times or it's a dirty plot of his. All the houses became small, rural shacks. The phone lines had disappeared along with all the office buildings and skyscrapers. Instead of roads there was so much more green grass and some dirt paths and dirt roads. Downtown became the market square. It was full of stands and more small shacks already stocked with the items and tools needed for whatever that place did or sold. There were even large fields for farming with crops already growing.

Every home, small rural shack, was as basic as basic can get and were all most all exactly the same. Some had two bedrooms, one for the adults with one double bed, and one for children with a couple twin beds. Some had more bedrooms. Some had only three places around the table and some had many. Each home had a small or large kitchen and a small or large living room. The size depended on And where is the bathroom you ask? Ever heard of an _outhouse_? But we won't get into much detail with that.

Also in other areas in the kingdom, there were small castle in large manors. Lords and lesser lords owned theses manors. Their castles were nothing compared to the exquisiteness of the black castle.

It was all as if the whole city—I mean _kingdom_ was like a big play set for dolls; everything was set up and ready to use and all you needed was little people.

So where was everybody in this empty and unnamed kingdom?

**»--»©«--«**

"I am Trigon, Lord of all! I am the Creator, Destroyer, Controller, and almighty Ruler of all! Bow down before ME!" says the obviously conceited eighth devil.

Trigon had created a literal "hell on earth". (Well, it was more of an illusion, but you still get the point.) There was no sun or moon or stars, airplanes and other objects that hang out in the sky. The sky was just black. There were dark mountains of all different sizes place sporadically around the area. They were more like volcanoes then mountains. Lava poured out of the volcanoes and spilled all over the ground. It was so hot that any human would die of thirst. Which was absolutely awesome because every human in Jump City (and surrounding cities) were standing in this hot hellhole.

Everybody — male, female, young, old, pretty, ugly, pretty ugly, rabid, and etc. — were transported from the security of their homes, jobs, toilets, schools, Port-A-Potties, jail cells (Yes, this means supervillains too.), public bathroom stalls, malls, toilet paper, cars, plungers, pancakes, etc…. to this random illusion of hell, just before Trigon transformed their homes, jobs, toilets, schools, Port-A-Potties, jail cells, public bathroom stalls, malls, toilet paper, cars, plungers, pancakes, etc. into that medieval unnamed kingdom. And Trigon being that conceited evil red bastard, had each person chained by their arms (but still standing (unless they were unable to stand)) to random areas on the ground where the lava had cooled off. So as you can imagine, things were looking pretty bad for the poor citizens of Jump City (and surrounding cities). ((A.N They could still move their arms around although were chained to the ground just to let you know for later purposes.))

"Is he _serious_?" said a male teenager of age nineteen.

The only person who seemed to hear him was a, what some guys would see as "hott", teenaged girl most likely around the same age as the nineteen year old kid chained next to her.

"Like, I know!" she said. "WTF! OMFG! STHU! OMG! STFU! WTFH!"

The boy looked at her. "What?" She didn't even look like the type of girl who would say that. Like, she wasn't wearing all pink and like wasn't blonde or even a fake blonde. She wasn't carrying a fancy yet expensive and not worth it Coach handbag. ((A.N All you girls reading this storie can beat me up now. I really don't care much for purses or even anything Coach. It's just not how I 'ride'…)) She was the complete opposite of a valley girl. She had chestnut brown hair tied in a low ponytail. She wore a simple white tangtop that was really formfitting and black and green basketball shorts with a small team logo at the bottom. She didn't wear any makeup yet beauty radiated off of her.

"I have no idea…" The girl shook her head. "I just wanted to see what you would say…" She examined the kid. He _did_ look like the type of guy who would say that. He was a total Goth. He wore all black; black jeans with the big clunky chains, huge black boots, black studded belt, and black long-sleeved shirt with a faded silver Batman logo on it. He had black eyeliner on, those ear piercings where it's a big hole with a ring in it ((A.N I forget what they're called…)), and obviously dyed black hair because of the blonde roots sticking out.

As they examined each other, they couldn't figure out why each looked so famillar. But when the boy noticed the small birthmark on her neck and when the girl noticed the odd coloring – almost yellow – of his eyes everything clicked.

"You're a Cappula!" shouted the boy.

"You're a Montagus!" shouted the girl.

They both suddenly looked scared and spun their head around looking to if anyone was looking. They then stared at each other for a long time with wide eyes. They then started laughing.

"Are you the Julie I've heard so much about?" The boy said after a while of laughing. He almost regretted saying anything because it ceased the girl's sweet ringing laughter.

The girl locked eyes with the boy and smiled for a moment – "So you've heard of me…" – but then diverted her blue-eyed gaze to the group of four teenagers standing near that big red demon who told his name earlier (_Trigger, was it_?) located on a large flat stone that rose high enough so that all could see them. There were two boys, each had a girl standing next to him. One boy, the taller one (only by a little but it was still noticeable) had blonde hair and was wearing all black. She couldn't help but find him attractive in some way. The girl next to him had long black hair with some sort of net on top of her head and a white dress. She looked like a princess. The other boy had a head of black unruly spiky hair and wore a rainbow colored outfit. The girl next to him was tall for a girl and had long ruby hair. Thelattergirl and boy seemed extremely familiar to Julie.

"Julie."

Julie turned her head and found the boy staring up at the same four kids.

"Do the guy and girl on the right look familiar to you?" the boy said as he turned to Julie.

"Yeah." Julie gazed at them for a moment and looked back at the boy. "It's like I've seen them everyday…on the news or something…"

"Yeah…" the boy muttered, thinking.

Silence.

"Are you Romulus?"

The boy snapped his head to Julie. "What?"

"You're Romulus aren't you?" Julie's eyebrows were raised, waiting to be told she was right.

"Yeah. That's me… I can't believe we haven't met until now," Romulus said and Julie nodded.

"It's our parents fault," Julie said. "My family thinks your family is scum."

Romulus wasn't even offended. "Same here."

Neither knew what to say next and there was silence… Well, Trigon was talking the whole time and still is, but we won't get into that right now.

"But don't call me that. I hate it," Romulus softy said, staring at his shoes, well…boots.

"Don't call you what?" Julie asked only just understanding what he said.

"Don't call me Romulus."

"Then what do I call you?" Julie smirked. "Can I call you any name I want?"

"No."

"Can I call you Fred Butterhead?" Julie said in a joking type of way. But it didn't really sound joking because her legs were starting to hurt for standing for a long time. "What about Monkey D. Luffie?"

"No." Romulus opened his mouth to say more but Julie spoke before him.

"The Village Idiot?"

"No—"

"Batman?"

"No—"

"Well, I just said that cuz of your shirt—"

"No."

Julie paused for a moment, but as fast as the silence came, it ended. "Let me call you Mercutio!" Her smile seemed to make the time space continuum stop for a moment.

Romulus shook his head for the reason mentioned in the sentence of the paragraph before this which was a reason other then meaning the word "No." ((A.N Heh… Confusing, I know…))

"Balthasar?"

He looked weirdly at her. "Uh…no…"

"Tybalt?"

"No—"

"Benvolio?"

"No—"

"Paris?"

"No—"

"Escalus?"

"No—"

"Friar Lawrence?"

"No—"

"Friar John?"

"No—" And something clicked in Romulus' head. "Wait a minute. Are these names all from—"

"Yeah. Romeo and Juliet." Julie sweat-dropped and blushed. "I know it's out of character, but I'm sort of an obsessed fool with that play." She laughed nervously.

Romulus' agitated face softened. "Hey, I really like that play too…and I'm a guy…"

"Yeah. Not many guys like Romeo and Juliet."

It was Romulus' turn to sweat-drop, blush, and laugh nervously. "…And I'm not sure why I even told you that…"

Julie game him a sympathizing look. "I didn't mean it in a degrading way. I just meant that because you like it, it makes you unique."

Romulus threw her a disgusted look. "Are you serious? Look at me!" He managed to grab hold of the side of his pants. "I look like every other guy that wants to be somebody so they decided to turn Goth! I'm not unique! I'm just another one of those poseurs!" And he went off yelling all his other bad qualities as if he was an emotionally disabled teenaged girl.

"Shut up!" Julie yelled angry. Romulus looked at her, horrified, and Julie quickly tried to explain herself. "I just needed you stop pouring out personal stuff before you said something you would really regret."

Romulus fully understood. "Yeah. Thanks. I mean, I wouldn't want to say something like I'm a virgin or something." Julie giggled and Romulus' eye started twitching. "Oh shit."

Julie started laughing harder as she watched Romulus' face turned from tomato red to if-my-face-becomes-anymore-red-than-it-is-it-might-burst-shooting-my-dirty-Montagus-blood-on-everyone-in-the-area red. "If it makes you feel better…then I am too." She blushed cutely and smiled.

Romulus was totally amazed that she was a virgin. He knew she was one of those girls that had every single guy all over her. They begged at her feet just for her to look in their direction or just to touch their hand. And with all those guys who were absolutely beautifully gorgeous and belonged in a fairytale as Prince Charming, she still hasn't been laid? That just doesn't work…

When he returned back to reality, he found Julie leaning extremely close to him. "Dude, what the hell's wrong with you?"

Romulus blushed at how close their faces were. They were so close that if he wanted to, he could do one of three things: literally bite her nose off ((A.N You know, like what the Penguin did to that guy in Batman Returns… Man, that was awesome!)), gouge her pretty blue eyes out with his teeth which now that I think about it seems quite literally impossible, or kiss her passionately. And one of those three choices in particular to him sounded quite appealing at the moment. But luckily Julie pulled back before Romulus did anything he would regret. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "I was just wondering how you find me unique…" he managed to choke out.

"Oh!" It looked like Julie blushed slightly but Romulus couldn't be sure. She avoided eye contact and stared at her own expensive basketball shoes. "Well, you're the first guy that I've ever talked to that hasn't asked me to bear his children for one thing." She looked up and smiled at him. "Heh…stupid, I know."

You have no idea how badly Romulus wanted to tell her how much he loved her. You have no idea how badly he wanted to press her body against his and hold her forever. You have no idea how badly he wanted to just run his hand through her silky brown hair. You have no idea hold badly he wanted to caress her face and tell her how beautiful she is. You have no idea how badly he wanted to kiss her sweet cherry lips. You have no idea how badly he wanted to take her virginity away. And he only just met her like an hour ago.

But he only managed to say a single word: "Oh."

Julie was quite disappointed. You have no idea how badly she want Romulus to tell her how much he loved her. You have no idea how badly she wanted him to press her body against his and hold her forever. You have no idea how badly she wanted him to just run his hand through her silky brown hair. You have no idea hold badly she wanted him to caress her face and tell her how beautiful she is. You have no idea how badly she wanted him to kiss her sweet cherry lips. You have no idea how badly she wanted to take HIS virginity away. And she only just met him like an hour ago.

But the only thing she managed to say was, "Can I call you Romeo?"

Romulus looked at her and smiled. "Only if you let me call you Juliet."

And Juli_et_ smiled back. "Alright."

And there was another long period of silence. It seemed that these silence periods happened quite often between these two star-crossed teens. I'm serious when I say this: they are _star-crossed_. Not sure what that means? Well, that sucks for you. Just kidding! He he!

Juliet let out a deep breath. "Hey…" She looked over at Romeo, who stared at the floor, his fake black bangs hanging over his eyes.

Romeo turned to her. "Hm?"

"Do you remember the part in Romeo and Juliet when they're at the Capulets' party? And Romeo and Juliet first meet each other? The part when Romeo says, _If I profane with my_— "

Romeo cut her off. "_If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
_"_This holy shrine,_" —He held on to Juliet's hand— "_the gentle sin it is;  
_"_My lips two, blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
_"_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._"

Juliet was amazed that he actually remembered that part. And he even said Romeo's line very in character. So she decided to continue and say Juliet's line. "_Good pilgrim, you do wrong with your hand too much,  
_"_Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
_"_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._"

"_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_"

Juliet smiled. "_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._"

"_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do!_" Romeo said.  
"_They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._"

Juliet leaned in to Romeo and shook her head. "_Saints do not move, through grant for prayers' sake._"

Romeo leaned in closer so their foreheads were touching. "_Then move not while my prayer's effect I take.  
_"_Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged._"

He grabbed the back of her head with one of his chained wrists and hesitated. Should he do this? …Aw, what the heck. He was too into the Romeo character to stop now. So he pressed his lips onto hers, caressing their soft touch. Juliet kissed him back, finally receiving what she had been waiting for. Their kiss wasn't rough but just gentle, as if they thought the other would break if kissed too hard.

When they broke apart, Juliet continued. "_Then have my lips the sin that they have took._"

"_Sin from my lips?_" Romeo said. "_O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again._"

And they leaned in to kiss again. But their lips never met.

"**DAMN YOU ALL!**" Trigon roared at the top of his lungs, which is pretty loud. The ground shook, scaring the freakin' hell out of everybody. "**HOW DARE YOU ENGAGE IN INTIMATE ACTIVITY ON MY TIME! HOW DARE YOU EVEN LOOK ANYWHERE BUT ME!**" He looked straight at Romeo and Juliet.

Their faces where picture perfect. Their eyes were opened wide, mouths hanging open, hair standing up on end. They were just totally freaked out.

"**YOUR PUNISHMENT IS OF THIS!**" He thrust his hands out in their direction. Their bodies suddenly erupted in flame. Their skin bubbled and their blood boiled. And they whole time they screamed. Their screams were heard throughout the area. They were sharp, high-pitched, and deathly. Everyone watched in horror, especially Robin, Starfire, Aiden, and Jizania. The whole time Trigon laughed evilly. When the fire disappeared into a thick smoke, all that was left were the chains that used to hold them to the ground and charred bones that laid in no specific order.

Although they were gone, everyone could still hear their screams. Everyone could still see the red flames dancing the jig of death. It was horrible. Everyone was too scared to move, blink, or say anything. Their hearts wanted to leap out of their chests. Their breathing sounded as if there wasn't enough air in the room for everyone.

But the worst part was the two kids never had the chance to participate in intercourse. So their whole lives they had been virgins and they died virgins. That's pretty sad. Yeah.

And Trigon acted as if nothing happened. "Now let me continue with what I was speaking of."

ΞΘΞΘΞΘΞΘΞΘΞΘΞ

A.N So how was that? We're reading Romeo and Juliet in school and I love that play so much so I couldn't help myself. When Romulus and Julie were acting out that part in the play I made up my own thing on how they would act. Cuz I've never seen a Romeo and Juliet play or movie. Yes, that includes the one with Leonardo D'Caprio (sp?). I know, I've been deprived of a childhood. So if any of you are Romeo and Juliet fanatics and know how that scene is really supposed to happen, tell me in a review and I'll edit it.

Also, for those who had no idea what I meant by star-crossed…star-crossed means thwarted by adverse stars, which also means they got bad luck. Do you understand? That's why they had the bad luck to die in the end.

And also, if you had no idea what they were saying I'll explain it the best I can. So 2006 language the _shrine _is Juliet's hand; the _sin_ is Romeo roughening Juliet soft hand with his coarse one; the whole time they were talking about _pilgrims_ because pilgrims visit shrines; the first lines Juliet says (_Good…kiss_), she is saying that his touch is not rough, to heal it with a kiss is unnecessary, and a handclasp (handshake, I guess) is sufficient greeting; _palmers_ are religious pilgrims; _do what hand do_ means to press each other in a kiss; _move_ means to take the initiative; and _grant _means to give permission. I hope that helps!

Later days! Until next chapter, that girl that lives in an asylum,

ЖЯдβБΨ ۹Ǻ†ŧỊ€ی™  
---♥--♥---

My Personal Quote of the Chapter:  
"Yeah, well me and my skills make you and your skills look inferior to my skills against your skills."

Edited 02.12.06 


	3. I the Asire do Perspire

Affliction  
The Empire of Evil: Part Two  
By Krabby Patties 

Disclaimer: Yes. I, being the intelleligent being I am, mixed a couple things together: teenagers, a large T-shaped tower, and chemical X. And guess what I created? Yes! The Teen Titans! W00t! So they're mine! HAH!

A.N Hi. Sorry. It took so long for me to write this. I've just been so preoccupied with the Science Fair Project that I left for that last minute and I've been reading the Rorouni Kenshin manga I borrowed from a friend.

**IMPORTANT:** **I changed some things in the last chapter because I realized it wouldn't work. All I really changed was how the dinner tables had three seats and how there were only two bedrooms. Well now all the homes are different. They all have different numbers of beds and other stuff so they could now have families that don't only have three people in them. I realized it wouldn't work with what I have planned. Just please read the first part again, just up until Trigon first starts talking.**

Also, In other news, I have finally seen Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo DiCaprio! It's the best movie! I watched it twice the day I bought it. Tis tru.

You have no idea how bad I want to get to the end of this storie! I have the best ending! You will probably hate me because it's pretty graphic… (No! It's not a lemon between Rob and Star! GOSH! FRIKIN BAKA!) (Baka idiot in Japanese… Imagine if Napoleon Dynamite knew that word…)

ΞΘΞΘΞΘΞΘΞΘΞΘΞ

**Chapter 3: I the Asire do Perspire **((A.N Asire is pronounced 'AY-sire'))  
Robin and Starfire rode silently on the grassy floor that once was part of the park the Titans had visited so often. But this 'rode' does not mean 'in a car' but a more uncomfortable medieval manner: on a horse. Neither Starfire nor Robin had ever ridden on a horse before so as you can imagine things weren't going very well.

"_Now let me continue with what I was speaking of. You will worship me as your god. It is as simple as that. And now let me restate the rules."_

Robin's horse was large and heavy built. It was all black and almost seemed purple at this time of night. There was just one patch of a dirty white on the horse's chest. This horse was seriously looking scary. His eyes were what scared Starfire the most. They were a piercing blood red. When she first approached him, eager to find out more about this new creature, he almost bit her whole hand off. He rolled his top lip up showing his dangerous teeth. He growled deeply, scaring the hell out of Starfire. She nearly leaped forty feet in the air screaming her head off (and if you remember, she no longer has powers either). Starfire was extremely happy when one of the used-to-be-human demon dudes that worked for Trigon told them this horse was Robin's. It seemed to like him better anyway.

"_These rules apply to all at the moment and will also be enforced later. There is zero tolerance for failure to obey these laws."_

Starfire's horse was large but not as large as Robin's. She was pure white. She seemed to be brighter than snow, or the moon, or a flashlight shining right in your eyes. She looked like one of those horses they use in the movies that stands on a big hill and the wind gently tosses around its mane and tail. Because of what happened with Robin's horse, Starfire was a little scared approaching this horse. But she seemed all right because she did nothing as she came closer. She only stood on top of that hill and the wind gently tossed around her mane and tail. Both horses had a saddle and reigns and stirrups and all that other good stuff.

"_All families are allowed one mother and one father. I will not allow homosexuality in my cities." _((A.N No offense to people who are offended. It just doesn't work with my storie.))

The evil guy helped both of them mount their horse and briefly taught them how to control them. Once Robin and Starfire got the hang of things, they followed one of Trigon's helpers up the grassy floor to their new home: the castle.

"_The role of the mother is to do what her husband says, clean, cook, take care of the children. They cannot own property, earn money, participate in politics or fighting, or do any other job a man should have." Many men in the area hooted while the women scowled._

A large crowd of helpers followed them. Robin was told that these helpers were the royal army that was used to protect the king and queen. They all were also on horses, which were black but not as black as Robin's horse. These helpers wore scary long black robes that covered every inch of their body. Their hoods were up so Robin and Starfire couldn't see their faces very well. But they could see by their figures and barely visible nose and mouth that they were human. But their presence was evil. So they were humans corrupted by evil. As Starfire looked at them, she wondered if evil would also corrupt Robin. Would he become like them? ((A.N Oooo… Foreshadow-ism-ness!))

"_This law is merely to keep the population down and will not be enforced later: If a family has more than one child, they are to send the youngest child into slavery."_

Almost to the black castle, things started changing. Robin and Starfire glanced back in time to see the wardrobes of their protectors changed. Their black robes slowly dissolved into black armor. They had black platebodies with a gold trim, black platelegs with a gold trim, black boots and gloves, black capes with a gold trim at the bottom, black kite shields ((A.N Kite shaped shields)) with a gold trim, and black full helms ((A.N Helmets that cover your whole head and have small slits in the front so the wearer can breath, speak, and see. Just the typical helmet.)) with a gold feather on top. There also was a gold symbol of a robin with its wings spread open wide on the chest of each knight's armor. They looked like knights in shining armor but instead of silver armor, theirs was black. ((A.N If you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about, finish reading this chapter and at the bottom I'll tell you where to go to see pictures of the armor.))

"_Children are to obey their mother and father. They can follow into family business or start something new. When a boy turns thirteen, he can either receive an education if the family has money or can do an apprenticeship. Girls cannot receive an education unless her father is an important figure of some kind."_

Finally reaching the castle, the wooden drawbridge was let down for them to enter. So Robin and Starfire assumed people were already inside. They still followed that single black knight into the castle on their horses. After trotting through the gates everything seemed to stop. The castle they had seen before was just the tip of the iceberg; they were just the walls. Inside was something magnificent. I mean, they thought the walls were big but the actual castle was HUGE, seriously H-U-G-E huge. It was _much_ bigger than the Tower. It was crazy. Robin and Starfire stared up, their jaws opened wide, while their trained horses merely followed the leader.

"_The oldest son in the family is the one who will take over his father's land once his father wills him to. If a family has only daughters, the land will be given to one the father's male relative. The father may choose who."_

They were currently riding upon a gray cobblestone path in a large courtyard. In some area there were symmetrical plots of black roses. Both Robin and Starfire were speechless at this. Were there even such things as black roses? In other areas there were larger plots of perfect green grass and upon these areas were small tea tables, which could be used for meetings or for simple outings. And in some parts, there were already-in-bloom sakura trees ((A.N Cherry blossoms)). In the distance, they could see a couple small stone buildings, which were probably were gardening tools were stored or something. The black of the castle would seem that it would clash with the elegant-ness of the courtyard, but it actually matched quite nice.

"_And now onto the topic of marriage. Any person that is sixteen years of age or older is old enough to be married to a person of the opposite sex. The wife will move in with the husband and his family."_

They train of horses and riders stopped at the beginning of the path that led to the large black cast iron double door of the castle. The door was intricately etched with small but beautiful carved vines that rose from the bottom to almost to the top. They winded all around and crossed over each other many times. It was just magnificent. As Robin and Starfire stared at the amazing door, they did not notice two knights pull them down from their horses. But they noticed when they're feet reached the ground. Starfire said a loud thank you to the knight and Robin jerked his hand away.

"I could have done that myself."

"_Marriage must stay in the same social class as I will assign positions later. Fathers can arrange marriages for their daughters once they are born as long as the father of the son agrees."_

Starfire's eyebrows furrowed at the young man who stood beside her. Where did that sudden outburst come from? She knew Robin was independent but this was too much. Was Robin really changing? Would he treat her differently? Starfire shuddered at the thought.

"Starfire."

"_When a man wants to marry a woman, he must ask for the permission of the father of the woman. If the father does not like the man, he can refuse to give his daughter to him. The father can also test the man to see if he is worthy enough for his daughter in any way he chooses."_

Her head snapped up and found Robin smirking at her. "Stop looking like that," he said. "You look like Beast Boy when he tries to think." Starfire let out a laugh that sounded like a hiccup because she was near to crying. He took hold of her small hand with his gloved one. "Come on. Let's go." He flashed her a smile that she knew Robin reserved for her and her only. It made her feel so needed and important, but mostly, it made her feel loved.

"_Marriage will take place whenever the father or the to-be-husband-and-wife chooses. I or one of my followers will wed you. Any other form of marriage is not legal and will not be tolerated."_

**»--»©«--«**

Raven walked toward a small set of steps that led into an area in the back of the castle. No longer was she wearing the black leotard and blue cape but something a little more modern, well modern for the middle ages. She now wore something hand picked by our favorite giant red demon. It was a small tattered brown dress. It had wide sleeves that, on the ends, were cut up in an uneven mountain cut design. The bottom of the dress had the same cut. The collar was simple and round, and had a faint gold trim. It sort of looked like your cliché Peter Pan costume, but brown instead of green. The entire dress was quite short. Raven constantly had to pull it down around her thighs. It made boys' heads turn. Normally a girl Raven's age would have loved to have guys watching her, but Raven absolutely hated it and she knew Trigon knew. That's why he forced her to wear it. On her feet she wore simple brown sandals that made her feet hurt already. She also had a small white apron tied around her waist.

"_Also another law to be enforced now and not later is that all children now 16 years old or older must find any person 16 or older of the opposite sex to marry. If you are already married, when you are added to thethe list please indicate so and mention who you are wed to."_

Raven stopped to see if her two companions were still following. She turned and found Beast Boy and Cyborg chatting and staring at some girl working in the garden. She was at least four years younger than them, which made Raven boil. She stomped over and grabbed them both by the collar.

"_Once you have found the person you wish to marry, you will speak to one of me followers at your temple and will be added to a list of people to be married. You will be told when you will be married. Weddings will be fast and consist really of only signing papers. Many couples will be married in the same wedding."_

"Rae-veeeen!" Beast Boy whinnied as she dragged them back to the steps. She threw them to the ground, dirtying their new peasant outfits. Beast Boy wore a simple baggy white long-sleeved shirt. The collar was low cut and had an X drawstring that was left loose. He had light brown trousers identical in color to Raven's dress. On his feet were ugly brown boots. Cyborg had a white shirt with a button collar. ((A.N Did they even have buttons back then…? Oh well.)) He left the collar undone like Beast Boy. He also had a small dark brown vest made of sheepskin or something like that. He wore mahogany colored pants and boots identical to Beast Boy's but bigger.

"_Every Sunday, all people will report to a worship ceremony at the temple you are assigned to. I am the center of worship. For, as you will soon see, I created everything. **I am your GOD**."_

"What did we do wrong, Rae?" Cyborg whined and Beast Boy nodded.

Raven growled as she stood over them, her hands on her hips. "You were checking out that girl over there!" She pointed in the girl's direction.

"So?" the two idiots said in unison.

"She…" Raven tried to calm down but it wasn't working. "She's like thirteen!"

"You jealous, Raven?" Beast Boy taunted, a wide smirk overtaking his face.

"_The_ _hierarchy of the temple is as follows: I am at the top. I can change any aspect of anything I would like. Next is the king. He must follow my orders and worship me also. But he will be excepted at temple meetings and discussions." _

A faint blush crept onto Raven's face and Cyborg and Beast Boy definitely noticed it. Raven saw their smirks widen and wished more than anything that she had her cloak back to put her hood up and cover her face. "Dammit!" Raven kicked Cyborg hard in the side and stomped off. He let out a loud groan and rolled over, nursing his new bruise.

Beast Boy sat up and called out to her. "Hey Raven! How come you didn't kick me!" He smiled.

"_Below the king is the _asire_. The _asire_ is the leader of each individual temple. He will lead masses and services. He and the king are the only people allowed to speak directly to me."_

Raven's twitched, quickly pulled off her sandal, and threw it at him. It him square in the forehead. Upon impact, he toppled over and started to cry with his best friend. The girl they had been staring at before walked by them caring a basket full of herbs or something. She stopped beside them.

"That girl did quite a job on you, didn't she?" the girl said, her voice laced with sympathy.

Beast Boy and Cyborg whimpered and nodded. The girl straightened up and started laughing. She walked off and into the castle, her tears of joy falling to the floor. Beast Boy and Cyborg started crying louder.

"_Every family will be assigned to a rank in the feudal pyramid. The feudal pyramid consists of the king, who is at the top and controls absolutely everything; the lords, who own large manors and have direct power over the vassals; the vassals, or lesser lords, who served a lord and were land owners; knights, who are part of the feudal army, are well-born, and follow the Code of Chivalry _((A.N Explained later in storie))_; serfs, who farm and perform tasks for their lord, have little power and, pay taxes in the form of the food they grow; and lastly the slaves. Slaves have absolutely no power and report to any one who has bought them. They must do _everything_ their master tells him to do. There are also freemen, who are neither lords nor serfs and are merchants."_

Raven walked into the designated room. The room was quite large and was full of many old stools. It was full wall to wall with other people who were seated on these stools and on the floor. There were men and women, both young and old. She also saw a couple of the kids that were sent into slavery because they were the youngest in their family. Raven assumed the other kids sent to slavery for being the youngest were sent to other important people as slaves. Raven saw a couple girls and guys her age. She took a seat next to two guys her age who were seated on top of a table, and crossed her arms and legs. The guy closest to her had short black hair that was spiky, sort of like Beast Boy's. He had naturally tan skin and small dark brown eyes. He was almost abnormally skinny. The boy next to him was stouter like a football player. He had fair skin, gray eyes, and short blonde hair. Their outfits—well who cares, as long as they're wearing clothes.

"_Can I be the king?" some random guy no one had ever seen in their lives yelled out. Robin stepped forward and jabbed a finger in his direction. "Fawk no!" Starfire pulled him back before he did anything he would regret. He didn't need anything added to the long list of sins he created for himself that he definitely needed to repent about soon._

The boy with the black hair leaned over and held out his hand to Raven. "Hey," he whispered. "I'm Max."

Raven only glanced at his hand. "Joy." She was not in a good mood right now.

Max pointed over his shoulder to the boy next to him. "This is Todd."

"That's nice."

"He's my cousin."

"Swell."

"_Now if you could be so kind and line up in a orderly manner, my helpers will assign you and your families to ranks in the pyramid. You will also be assigned jobs based on your rank. These jobs will be your family business. You are to keep to that business and run it, and pass it down to the sons in the family. You will also be told where you will live. If you are assigned to be a slave or serf you will be told where to meet. For each job there will be an instructor to help you get used to what your life's work will be."_

"Are you Raven from the Teen Titans?" Max asked.

"Sure."

"That's cool." Max was silent for a moment. "You know I'm pretty close with Robin."

"I doubt that."

"I'm serious. My dad is Dr. Lentz."

"…"

"He's the scientist Robin works with sometimes on cases when he needs help with chemicals and stuff. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Raven looked at him and did one of those scary smiles that said 'You're totally lying.' She shook her head.

"Well, I still know Robin."

"You tell yourself that," Raven said. She was glad that kept Max quiet for now. She stared at the doorway, waiting for Beast Boy and Cyborg to enter. And sure enough they did. She watched them look around for a moment, and prayed they wouldn't see her. But instead, Beast Boy nudged Cyborg in the ribs and pointed to her. Cyborg nodded and they headed in her direction. Raven held her forehead in her palm and sighed loudly.

"_That is the basic law. If I wish to add anything, I will. Now line up with your families."_

Max put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

But before she could answer a body was squeezed in between them. It was Beast Boy. Cyborg had decency to take a seat on the other side of Raven. Beast Boy put his arm around Raven's shoulder and smiled widely at Max. "Yo," he chimed.

Raven reached behind her and grabbed the arm around her neck. She dug her fingernails into the arm as deep and hard as she could. Beast boy let out a loud yelp that made the room quiet and immediately removed his arm. He pulled his sleeve up and saw four deep wounds Raven made. He yelped again at the sight. The room stared at him, sighed, and then went back to their conversations.

Cyborg leaned over and held up his hand for a high-five. "Nice one, Raven!"

Raven stared at his hand. "You want me to touch that?" she said without emotion.

Cyborg dropped his hand. But he then handed Raven her sandal. "Here's your evil sandal of death… I shall worship its mighty power…"

"Whatever." She took the sandal and laced it back on her feet just as a loud woman started quieting the room down.

"Quiet, people!" The woman was stout middle-aged woman. She wore a dark brown and black dress that reached to her feet. She had brown hair with many gray hairs all tied up in a tight bun. Her face told she meant business. In her hands she held a poorly made pieces of paper with obviously hand-written information on it. When the room grew almost silent she spoke again. "Hello, I am Lucinda."

There was a chorus of, "Hello Lucinda" but most popular was, "Hi Lucy!" and "Lucy, I'm home!"

Lucinda put on a look that quickly silenced the room. "I told you my name was Lucinda. I never said anything about _Lucy_." She looked in particular to a group of teenage boys, tisk tisk, those trouble makers.

At the look on Lucinda's face, their lips puckered as if they sucked a lemon and their lips turned white. "Sorry, ma'am," they managed to choke out.

"Do not say sorry! Sorry is just a word with no meaning! Changing you're actions is like saying sorry without actually saying it!"

_What?_ thought Cyborg.

_Hmm… Pretty cool…_ thought Raven. _I'm starting to like this lady…_

_She sounds like a rotten school teacher_, thought Beast Boy.

"Now," Lucinda continued, "my role in this castle is to introduce you to your new lives and jobs here. I'm also your boss. Any problems in your life? Report to me. Got that?" Most of the people nodded. "Good. Now, first off, we're in the castle of King Robin—"

"I know him!"

Everyone turned. It was Raven's buddy Max. He nodded at Lucinda. " I do."

"I doubt that," Lucinda uttered.

"I'm serious. My dad is Dr. Lentz."

Lucinda's eye twitched.

"He's the scientist Robin used to work with!"

Lucinda looked at him and did one of those scary smiles that said 'I'm sorry, dear child. I do not want to shatter your hopes and dreams, but you're pathetic and Santa happens to be your dad in a Santa costume. Sorry.'

"Well, I still know Robin."

"You tell yourself that," Lucinda said.

Raven was _seriously_ starting to like this lady.

ΞΘΞΘΞΘΞΘΞΘΞΘΞ

A.N Oh my! I finally finished! YAY! So was that confusing? I tried to do something different with this chapter. I'm sorry it's not what you expected for waiting so long. :'(

Okay and now you see that the chapter title has nothing to do with the chapter except for the asire part. Pretty nice, huh?

Do you remember Max? He was the perverted child Robin was IMing in Addiction when they were at the hotel… Yeah…

I reread 'GAH!' and all the other chapters I made that I didn't post… OMP! I love them! I'm such a good writer! (Jay kay…maybe) I love it so much! So I might continue with 'GAH!' and write this storie at the same time. So add me to your Author Alerts list to see when I post a new chappie of 'GAH!' You will love the storie! It's so good!

**Oh if you want to see pictures of the armor I was talking about because you have no idea, go to Photobucket(dot)com and do a search for Krabbypatties (one word). If you have any trouble with that, then send me a message or something, or even an email. I check email everyday.**

Later days! Until next chapter, that baka who decided to do her Science Fair Project a week before it was due and she's still not done with it when it's due tomorrow,

ЖЯдβБΨ ۹Ǻ†ŧỊ€ی™  
---♥--♥---

My Personal Quote of the Chapter:  
"If looks could kill, I'd be living in an internal death right now."


	4. Author's Note

Hello. You guessed it. This is not a chapter. ::sigh:: 

So, my laptop broke for a while. It wouldn't turn on. So my pop, the computer genius pressed the little 'Reset' button at the bottom. And everything was thus deleted.

EVERYTHING

DELETED

STORIES

PICTURES

MUSIC ::sniff::

EVERYTHING

SO unfair.

And on the absolute PLUS side, my CD drive does not read CDs, only DVDs. So I can't load Microsoft Word onto this baby. Nor can I load Jasc Paint Shop Pro 8 (my life!!). Isn't that great? Yes, it's pretty much awesome.

Oh, shut up! I did not know what 'backing up' was, okay?! Now I have the little music, pictures and Word documents I have backed up onto the other computer in my house.

What's the point of telling you this?

I had typed all of chapter 6 of _GAH!_ and a couple chapter of _Affliction_. Now they're gone. And I don't feel like rewriting them. So I pretty much quit. Maybe one day I'll type up those blessed chapters. Maybe. One day. So if anyone wants to continue either of those stories, send me a private message. I'll help you get started.

Well, now I'm writing a story that will go on Fiction Press. It's pretty much the ideas of a lot of my favorite shows/manga/books combined. The combonation includes _Naruto _(Naruto and Sasuke characters), _Get Backers_, _Full Metal Alchemist_, _Artemis Fowl_ by Eoin Colfer, _Hellsing _(manga, here, not the movie _Van Helsing_, althought that was a great movie), _Companions of the Night_ by Vivan Vande Velde (I think...), _Harry Potter_ and there might be some _DNAngel_.

The idea of the story is there is a boy named Cyrus (Sasuke's character) who is a vampire and Aiden, his best friend (Naruto's character), who can perform alchemy. Together they call themselved the Returners and will get and return absolutely anything anyone loses, for a fee of course. They only work for kids and teachers at the boarding school they go to (they're seniors, I'm thinking). Isabella, prefers Bella if you please, starts at the school and everyone falls in love with her (even the girls, 'cause she's so nice and naive). She is accidentally placed in a boy dorm room with Cyrus and Aiden, tragic. The Returners get the biggest mission of their life, to return the lost brother to a mysterious man called Hideaki for a lot of cash. Try 2.5 million. But something's a bit strange about this guy. When they can't find any leads or fall into a dead end, he gives them the leads and clues they need. Will Cryus survive being a vampire, living with the psychopathic Aiden and the super-naive Bella, his extremely annoying cult of fangirls _and _find Hideaki's brother? Find out in XX Sharingan's _In Loving Memory_, the story where boarding school "sucks" (pun intended).

Tee hee. I'm still working on the first chapter so it'll be a while 'till I get it up. My Fiction Press name is XX Sharingan. Look me up.

Goodbye for now, my puppets. We've had good times. Gooood times.

I'm thumbing through the pages of my fantasies,  
ЖЯдβБΨ ۹Ǻ†ŧỊ€ی™


	5. Author's Note 2 IMPORTANT

I have decided to continue!! Disregard that other Author's Note! Thanks for those reviews. They made me feel bad. So I'm continuing. I have to wait until I get Microsoft Word though... 

Peace! This is not the end of me!

I'm thumbing through the pages of my fantasies,  
ЖЯдβБΨ ۹Ǻ†ŧỊ€ی™


End file.
